Sarah Stilinski meets Jordan Parrish
by Brianna1073
Summary: Sarah Stilinski meets Jordan Parrish for the first time. Please Read and Review!


Sarah Stilinski took a deep breath as she tried to distract herself from the gun that was being held against her head. She was being forced against her will into the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station which was where her dad worked. "Call for your dad!" Her attacker ordered. She groaned as she leaned her head forward only to slam it backwards, knocking her attacker backwards. She took this opportunity to run inside to get help from her dad. She entered the station with hopes of seeing her father, but she was met by a young deputy with a name tag that read Parrish.

"Can I help you?" He asked nicely and she breathlessly called for her dad.

"Dad! I need some help!" She yelled and he bolted out of his office to see his 17 year old daughter.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

"This man, he has a gun and he's about to-" She was cut off by the loud sound of a gunshot and her eyes went wide as she felt something wet o her stomach. She collapsed on the ground at the feet of the shooter.

"Man! She was the most annoying girlfriend ever." The man chuckled as Chris Argent and Derek Hale walked through the doors. Sarah glanced at Derek with dulled eyes and sighed.

"D-D-Derek, g-g-g-gun." She gasped for air and his eyes glowed blue as he tackled the guy to the ground while Argent and her dad immobilized him. Jordan Parrish raced to her side and started putting pressure on her stomach. Derek joined the deputy and grasped Sarah's hand in an effort to keep her conscious.

"Sarah! Stay awake! Do not close your eyes!" He begged.

"On it Der." She coughed as her head rolled to the side.

"No, no, no, Sarah stay awake!" Derek ordered which was starting to agitate the deputy.

"Sarah, honey, you're going to be fine. Derek, go get the first aid kit." Her dad said as he arrived at his daughter's side. Derek left and Sarah placed her hand on top of Jordan's with as much strength as she could muster.

"D-Dad?"

"I'm here honey."

"I don't want to die." She cried as a tear fell from her eye and down her cheek. Derek returned with the first aid kit and the sheriff started applying disinfectant and gauze pads. After about ten minutes, the wound had stopped bleeding and they were waiting for an ambulance. Derek had left with Argent leaving Sarah in the care of her father and Jordan. She was struggling to stay awake and the deputy could tell so he attempted to make conversation with her, but she beat him to it and spoke first. "M-M-M-My names S-S-Sarah."

"Hi Sarah, i'm deputy Parrish. How old are you?"

"17, but i'll be 18 when I graduate high school. W-W-What about you?"

"I'm 23 years old and I was in the army as an EOD. How do you know Derek Hale?" Jordan asked as he kept his hand on her back to keep her positioned upright.

"Through my brother Stiles, he's a complicated friend. Deputy?"

"Yes, Sarah…"

"Am I going to die?" She breathed as she felt her heart beat slower and slower.

"Not a chance. I'm not going to let you die. Just keep breathing Sarah. The ambulance is right outside. Just keep your eyes on me." Jordan whispered as he squeezed her hand. Two paramedics rushed in and Jordan lifted her up and onto the journey.

"Parrish, go with her while I deal with the shooter."

The deputy nodded and followed the paramedics to the ambulance before climbing in with Sarah.

"Sarah, you're going to make it." Parrish whispered and that was the moment when her heart stopped. "Sarah? Sarah, wake up!" He yelled and that's when he started doing CPR which brought her back. They arrived at the hospital and Sarah was rushed into surgery. Sarah had been in surgery for two hours when Scott and Stiles had shown up to see the deputy pacing back and forth.

"Parrish, what happened?"

"Your sister Sarah was shot, but I think she's going to be okay." Jordan informed them causing Stiles to start breathing rapidly.

"Stiles, she'll be okay." Scott said as Melissa came out of the procedure room.

"Parrish, Stiles, Sarah is going to be fine." Melissa said and that's when they heard Sarah scream.

"Parrish!" Sarah screamed and he raced into the procedure room to see Sarah being held up against the wall by a man who had his hand on her neck.

"Put her down slowly, step away from her, and face the wall!" He ordered and the man complied with the orders while Scott and Stiles helped Sarah up.

"You okay Sarah?" Stiles asked and she nodded. Parrish had the guy taken away and returned his attention back to Sarah. Melissa came in the room and sighed.

"Sarah, are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah," she yawned and she started walking towards Jordan before collapsing into his arms. "Parrish, I want to go to bed."

"Hang on Sarah," he whispered and picked her up before following Melissa to an empty room. He laid her in the bed and covered her up with blankets before sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Sarah?"

"What Parrish?" She groaned.

"You can call me Jordan."

"Okay. Goodnight Jordan." She yawned.

"Goodnight Sarah."


End file.
